Love me
by aknuk
Summary: Lizzie acepta la propuesta de Collins. ¿Qué será de la vida de ella de ahora en adelante?. ¿Y del pobre señor Darcy?.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son de autoría mía, sino de la genia Jane Austen.

**Capitulo primero. **

La mañana sorprendió a Lizzie mientras caminaba por los terrenos alrededor de su casa. Decidió pasear durante un largo rato para no tener que soportar los casi insoportables gritos recriminatorios de la señora Bennett.

- ¡Señor Bennet! ¡Oblíguela a reflexionar! ¿Qué será de nosotros si el señor Collins decide quitarnos nuestras casa una vez tu muerto?

- Pero aún estoy aquí, señora Bennet…- le recordó su marido un tanto exasperado.

- ¡Pero es que…señor Bennet!

El resto de las hermana Bennet habían huido para diversos lugares con tal de salir del alcance de su madre. Sin embargo, Jane permanecía en su casa y tenía una noticia que no iba a agradar a su madre en lo más mínimo.

Salió en busca de Lizzie para mostrarle la carta que le había partido el corazón. Lizzie quedó tan sorprendida como ella. Y de sorprendida pasó a indignada.

¡Que descaro el de las hermanas Bingley!- exclamó acalorada-. Creerse mejores que nosotras. ¡Por favor!

Observó a su hermana casi temblando de furia y luego le dijo:

¡Qué esto no te aparte del señor Bingley bajo ningún concepto! Es y tu el que importa en esta situación y no sus hermanas…

Mi querida Lizzie, creo que su familia y la poca jerarquía de la nuestra pesa más en todo esto…

¡Que insolencia!- y se encaminó hacia la casa ya despreocupada por la furia de la señora Bennet.

Se encerraron en su cuarto luego de recibir varias reclamaciones por parte de su madre. Cosas como "Malagradecida", "niña insensata" e "ingrata" se repetían varias veces.

Lizzie… ¿qué haremos ahora?

¿A qué te refieres?

El señor Bingley se fue…y el era casi nuestro plan de rescate.

Oh, querida Jane. El es tu gran amor…no lo dejes ir todavía.

Creo que con eso solo no alcanzara…- sentenció una resignada Jane.

Claro que lo hará- le aseguró su hermana-. No te entregues. ¡Ve a Londres con los tíos y búscalo!

Pero…

El te adora, Jane. Esta repentina ida fue culpa de sus hermanas. Estoy segura.

Luego de unos minutos intensos mirando a su hermana, le dijo:

Alguna de nosotras necesita casarse bien. Papá está envejeciendo y no nos podrá mantener por mucho tiempo. Tenía la esperanza puesta en que este matrimonio solucionara eso. Siento que decepcione a todo el mundo…

No lo has hecho en lo absoluto- aseguró Lizzie.

Tal vez si el señor Collins me pidiera la mano, yo podría aceptarlo y ayudar a mi familia.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Lizzie… ¿no ves en la situación en la que estamos? Podríamos ser echadas a la calle…

Y ella lo sabía…y sabía que podría tener la solución ante tal aberración.

Permaneció toda la noche despierta entre la búsqueda del sueño y fragmentos de hechos ocurridos en días anteriores. La llegada del señor Collins con toda su estupidez rodeándolo. ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre tan insulso como ese? Si tal vez fuese un poco más refrescante como Wickham, sería tolerante aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio. Pero podría ser peor…si, Darcy es un clásico ejemplo de que podía ser peor. Casada con alguien tan petulante…solo le daba arcadas.

De todas maneras, ya tenía una solución pensada que resultaba nada agradable.

La mañana la despertó con el sonido de los pájaros, y el ruido habitual en la cocina donde se preparaba el desayuno. Demoró en levantarse queriendo evitar lo que iba a vivir a continuación. Mientras se sacaba su pijama, pensaba que era la única solución factible para su familia.

¿Sabes que vas a sacrificar tu vida?- le dijo su reflejo.

Es hora de que sea menos egoísta con mi familia.

Se puso de pie y salio rumbo a las escaleras. Cada paso al comedor era un paso más a una sentencia de muerte.

Buenos días, familia- dijo una abnegada Lizzie.

Sus hermanas respondieron mientras su madre resaltó la desaprobación de su presencia.

Tengo un anuncio que hacer- dijo, aclarando la garganta.

Toda la familia observó con silencio a la protagonista de aquella voz.

He decidido casarme con el señor Collins.

Hubo un silencio que duro una eternidad.

¡Oh, mi querida Lizzie!- chilló la señora Bennet con alegría, abalanzándose sobre su hija.

La familia Bennet, o mejor dicho la señora Bennet, se vanagloriaba de aquí para allá por la victoria de su hija Elizabeth. El padre no quería saber nada y odiaba la decisión de su hija. Lizzie intentó explicarle la razón por la que había excedido a ello, pero eso no era justificativo.

¿Es qué no lo entiendes? ¡Quiero verte feliz! Y con ese mantecado, no lo serás.

Pero lo más humillante que Lizzie tuvo que vivir fue la disculpa al señor Collins. Este mantenía su cara serena, expectante ante la esperada respuesta de su conquista.

He pensado profundamente sobre su propuesta y he decidido aceptarla con agrado- aunque su rostro no daba registro de ello.

Elizabeth, me hace un hombre muy feliz- dijo con estupidez-. Cuando le diga a la excelentísima Lady Catherine de Bourgh…

Y no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos.

Luego de acordar una fecha y un lugar, Collins se dirigió a Rosings, para darle la hora nueva a su tía y establecer un nuevo hogar, del ahora, matrimonio Collins.

La vida de los Bennet se dio vuelta. Lizzie era la favorita de la señora Bennet y la menos querida del señor Bennet. Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Bennet permaneció alejado de todo el ajetreo familiar. Y se escondió muy bien de Lizzie, cosa que a esta la afectaba.

El martes luego de la partida del señor Collins, Lizzie, madre y hermanas fueron a probar su vestido. Era perfecto en su sencillez. Solo unos encajes a la altura del escote y alrededor de su cintura, una falta un tanto recta y sin cola.

No pudo evitar sentir que le faltaba el aire cuando se dio cuenta que se casaría con un señor al cual no amaba ni agradaba. Era una locura pensar que ese sería su vestido de casamiento. Pero era un sacrificio que debía hacer.

Por la tarde, Jane se fue a Londres, obligándola a Lizzie a prometerle que le escribiría muchas cartas.

Estaré para tu boda, querida Lizzie.

Más te vale- le dijo bromeando. No podría soportar dar ese gran paso sin ella a su lado.

Por suerte Charlotte se encontraba a su lado para sostenerla por el resto de la ausencia de Jane. Esa misma noche, se quedo a dormir en su casa. Las dos se encontraban en la misma cama y aprovechaban para ponerse al día.

Madre ha estado fastidiosa con respecto a la boda. No se ha podido silenciar la boca desde que di mi respuesta a Collins. Y mi padre no me ha dirigido la palabra desde hace días…

Eres su hija predilecta. Es más que entendible.

Sí…¿pero a que punto debe estar en ese estado?. Es demasiado…doloroso. Pronto me iré a Rosings y no volveré quien sabe cuando.

¡Cuánto te voy a extrañar!

¡Ya lo creo! Y conocerás a la famosa Lady Catherine…- dijo, en forma de sorna.

Ya lo creo- dijo Lizzie, un tanto exasperada.

Tal vez veas al señor Darcy y puedas preguntarle por Bingley.

Solo de pensarlo le dio arcadas.

Uff…el señor Darcy. No quiero cruzármelo por el resto de mi vida.

Pero si ha sido tan atento contigo- dijo riendo Charlotte.

Su risa contagió a Lizzie que rió al borde de la histeria para luego sentir que sus ojos ahogados en lagrimas. Charlotte la abrazó en silencio. No necesitaba preguntarle que le ocurría porque lo entendía perfectamente.

¿Por qué tuve que haber sido mujer?- sollozó-. Lo que más amo en esta vida es la libertad, y fui sumamente ultrajada de ella.

Lo sé, lo sé.

El amanecer la sorprendió con tristeza. Sus ojos permanecían cansados e hinchados; no estaban acostumbrados a llorar sino a reír. Algo que Lizzie calculo que no haría por mucho tiempo.

**Nota de autor: Buenas! **** Aquí les traigo un fanfic de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Estoy muy enamorada de esa historia y no podía pasar de hacer algún fanfic. **

**Se que el varía la historia, pero me parecía muy monotono hablar de la vida de los Darcy luego de casados porque serían muy felices. Creo que lo más lindo de esta historia es el desarrollo, así que yo le pongo un poco de picante al mismo. Espero que les guste y dejen muchas reviews!. **


	2. Capitulo Segundo

Los personajes no son de autoría mía, sino de la genia Jane Austen.

**Capítulo Segundo.**

La reciente pareja salía caminar por los alrededores todas las tardes. Detrás de ellos, iban Kitty y Lydia, quienes reían como tontas. Esto se debía en parte a la gracia que le causaba el señor Collins y por el simple echo de ser ellas.

- Mi querida, tengo el placer de informarte que la maravillosa Lady Catherine de Bourgh nos ha invitado a Rosings Park. Ella ha expresado el deseo de conocerte y debe ser ella quien dé su aprobación.

- ¿Su aprobación?- preguntó ella, mirándolo alarmada y ofendida-. ¿Realmente necesitamos de su aprobación?

- Oh, ya lo creo, mi amada. ¿Qué honor sería mayor que el de su bendición?

- Se que es importante su bendición, pero quienes nos comprometimos fuimos nosotros.

- Así es, bella dama. Pero necesitamos de esta clase de aprobación para estar seguro.

Elizabeth parpadeó exasperada y se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Acaso usted quiere decirme que no está seguro de comprometerse conmigo?

Con su habitual lentitud, Collins reaccionó unos segundos después e intento excusarse.

- Pero mi querida novia…no creas que no me agradas, pero mi posición me obliga a cuestionarme aunque sea un poco este matrimonio. Esta unión será una gran conveniencia para ti, pero yo debo asegurarme que tal prometida sea digna de mí.

La indignación de Lizzie al escuchar estas palabras la hizo caminar de nuevo hacia la casa hecha una furia , seguida por los torpes pasos apresurados del señor Collins. Elizabeth se planteó ignorarlo por el resto de la noche y se refugió en la casa de Charlotte. De todas maneras, se veía obligada a encontrárselo más tarde ya que esa noche que los Lucas auspiciaban otro banquete.

- Puedo imaginar tu indignación- declaró Charlotte divertida, mientras regaba la planta de su patio-. Pero no está errado en lo que dice...

- ¡Charlotte!.

- Se que piensas que es una locura pero es más que entendible lo que se refiere. En parte, es por culpa de la tal Lady que parece no dejarlo pensar por sí sola.

- Eso creo que es culpa del señor Collins.

Elizabeth observó como hipnotizada lo que hacía su amiga por unos segundos.

- Aunque debería poder pensar por sí mismo- refunfuñó Elizabeth.

- Creo que tendrás que trabajar en eso una vez casada.

- Considéralo una prioridad- dijo con ironía.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio.

- Charlotte…necesito de tu sabiduría- le dijo seriamente. Su amiga levantó la vista y la observó atentamente.

- Siempre dije que no terminaría casada como mis padres. Ellos no se quieren y apenas se toleran. Mi madre es una histérica con los nervios alborotados y la boca demasiada grande. Mi padre se mufa constantemente de ella y no la apoya en absolutamente en nada. De ser posible, se hubiera separado mucho tiempo atrás.

Lizzie pudo sentir un nudo en su garganta y un vacío en su estomago.

- Y aquí me ves…Comprometida con uno de los hombres más estúpidos de Inglaterra. Sin amor, afecto o respeto alguno. Siento que el sacrificio es demasiado alto- y sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. ¿Acaso no hay otra salida?

- La hay- dijo Charlotte-. Puedes romper el compromiso.

- Oh…Charlotte- lamentó en un ahogo-. ¿Qué será de mí sin ti?

Su amiga se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Mis padres no se aman; al menos no apasionadamente. Pero se respetan de manera incondicional. Mi madre me dijo que jamás se había enamorado y no había tenido ningún pretendiente. Cuando ya comenzaba a ser una carga para sus padres, ellos arreglaron un matrimonio con mi padre. Ninguno de los dos quería saber nada del otro pero debieron adecuarse a la situación. Supongo que en algún momento debieron darse cuenta que debían establecer algún tipo de relación sino querían ser miserables por el resto de sus días. Pronto nació el respeto y luego el amor. Todo eso a partir de la convivencia. No todos los matrimonios son iguales…

- Querida Charlotte, es lo mismo que me dijiste con respecto a Bingley y Jane.

- El amor puede aparecer y crecer en muchas ocasiones. El señor Collins puede ser un poco indecoroso y charlatán, pero no creo que dejará de intentar hacerte feliz.

Lizzie la abrazó y sonrió con calidez.

- ¡Eres maravillosa, Charlotte! ¡Deseo que tengas toda la felicidad del mundo!

Para cuando eran las siete de la tarde, la casa de los Lucas estaba prácticamente abarrotada por sus invitados. Unas diez familias con sus hijos e hijas asistieron con toda la predisposición para divertirse. Y, para agrado de Lydia y Kate, varios oficiales estaban invitados, inclusive Denny y Wickham.

Se acercó a Lizzie y Charlotte en cuanto las diviso en el lugar. Le dio un beso en las manos a cada una y con su sonrisa agradable los saludos.

- Mis felicitaciones por su compromiso- le dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Muchas gracias.

- Espero que sea muy feliz.

- Oh, así también lo espero yo, señor Wickham.

- Debo decir que me sorprende su decisión.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario un tanto atrevido por parte del soldado. Pero él siempre tenía la capacidad de galantería tan a flor de piel que le costaba no sentirse un tanto embriagada por sus encantos. A su vez, reconocía que Wickham le gustaba y lo consideraba como uno de los hombres más sensibles que había conocido. Claro estaba que debía recordarse alejar esos pensamientos por su actual estado.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Bueno, no sabía que había un interés específico en el señor Collins.

- Oh, eso se fue dando gradualmente- dijo Lizzie, observando desde lejos a Collins quién se veía hablando acaloradamente de Lady Catherine y sus hectáreas con los Lucas y Mary.

- Bueno, si es para su alegría, que así sea- dijo con algo de sorna, y levantó levemente su copa de vino a su salud-. De seguro será muy beneficiada con el señor Collins y con la presencia constante de Lady Catherine.

- Eso espero- dijo un tanto apenada porque la idea de conocer a Lady Catherine no le atraía mucho-. ¿Usted la conoce, señor Wickham?

- Así es. Como usted ya sabe, es la tía del señor Darcy y la señorita Georgiana.

- ¿Y es tan perfecta y sabia como la cataloga el señor Collins?

- Oh, yo no lo diría así- mufo Wickham-. Es todo lo que la sociedad pide de una señora de su edad y posición social, pero solo acepta a aquellos que piensan como ella y actúan según su criterio juicioso.

- Entonces nos llevaremos de maravilla- dijo con ironía Lizzie.

El señor Collins se acercó al trío y saludo al señor Wickham, quién lo felicito por su compromiso y por la buena fortuna de que su futura esposa fuese la maravillosa señorita Bennett. Tal alabanza la hizo sonrojar nuevamente.

- Señor Collins, ¿me permitiría bailar con la señorita?

- Claro que sí- dijo él.

Y Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras se posicionaba junto con el señor Wickham para bailar. Luego le tocó bailar dos bailes seguidos con Collins, que no era poca cosa. Giraba para el lado equivocado, aplaudía cuando no debía y pisaba a su compañera o cualquier otra persona que estuviese a su alrededor.

Si solo fuese eso lo que hacia a Collins fastidioso, el matrimonio no sería desagradable. Pero también estaba el problema de que todo lo que decía sonaba ofensivo. Podría hasta ganarle al mismísimo Darcy si fuese un concurso (y eso ya era decir mucho decir).

Las felicitaciones estaban por todos lados. Y también el desconcierto no declarado. Se creía que la señorita Eliza Bennet era una muchacha muy inteligente y apasionada y no podían concebir porque ella hubiese aceptado casarse con un hombre tan…peculiar. No dudaban de la amabilidad de Collins pero debían admitir que carecía de muchas cualidades y rebosaba en muchos defectos propios.

Pero la única que no parecía ver estás cuestiones era la señora Bennet. Sus alrededores debían de beber bastante para tolerar la ostentación que casi rozaba la vanidad por parte de la señora Bennet.

- Ahora que Lizzie está comprometida con el señor Collins nuestra familia se volverá más conocida. El señor Collins me ha asegurado que tiene posibles candidatos para las otras niñas. Otros clérigos, también.

Al oír eso, Kitty y Lydia se miraron asustadas, mientras que Mary sonrió al imaginar a un clérigo tan elocuente como el señor Collins.

- Y la casa- siguió la señor Bennet-. ¡Una maravilla!. Más grande que nuestra casa, hermana. El señor Collins me la describió y no puedo decir nada contra ella…- y siguió durante un buen rato, hasta que mencionó la señora Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Al oír el nombre de su dueña, Collins corrió hacia la señora Bennet para alargar el maravilloso corazón que tenía y la generosidad recibida por todos los que la rodeaban aún cuando ni siquiera lo merecían.

Lizzie no pudo evitar hacerse una nota mental de persuadir a su futuro marido que en el futuro dejase de hablar todo el tiempo de tal Lady. Se acercó a Charlotte pronta para que la contuviese emocionalmente.

- Difícil es decir poco- reflexionó, ante la mirada caritativa de su amiga.

- Piénsalo de esta manera: de ninguna manera iras al infierno- le susurró.

-¡Charlotte!- dijo ella, ahogando en su propia risa.

- Dentro de quince días, el señor Collins y yo iremos a Rosings.

- ¿Ya lo han asegurado?

- Así es- y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco-. Y quiero que me acompañes. Ayer le pedí al señor Collins si me permitía de tu compañía cuando vayamos a Rosings y el ha accedido. Tuve que decirle que de tanto haber escuchado hablar de Lady Catherine se te habían despertado las ganas de conocerla.

Ambas lanzaron una carcajada cómplice.

- ¿Y lo creyó?- le preguntó divertida.

- Oh…claro que sí. Es más, te alabó de sobremanera por tu calificación. En algún momento estuve tentada a poner un pedazo de pan en su boca para silenciarlo.

- Ese sería una buena solución para callar sus inadecuadas palabras- bromeó Charlotte.

- ¿Y qué me dices?

- Claro que iré contigo.

Su amiga le agradeció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Se que no estás de ánimos para arruinarte la noche- le susurró-, ¿pero cómo queda en tu corazón el señor Wickham?

- Somos como buenos amigos- sentenció Lizzie con un tanto de pesar. Y al sentir la mirada curiosa de Charlotte, dijo en , amigos que nos gustamos.

Ambas observaron a Wickham bailando con una joven pelirroja que le sonreía con galantería. No era un efecto extraño en las jóvenes cuando se refería a Wickham. No fue eso lo que les llamó la atención, sino el particular interés que le prestaba a dicha dama.

- ¿Y quién es esa joven?- preguntó Lizzie.

- Esa joven es Mary King. Ha venido a vivir con su tío en Meryton. Tengo entendido que acaba de heredar una fortuna de diez mil libras.

- Qué curioso que el señor Wickham le preste atención sabiendo eso- reflexionó para sí misma, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- Sobretodo cuando la dama en cuestión no es tan bella como para volcar toda su atención la misma noche que la conoce.

Y así Elizabeth dio por terminado su asunto con Wickham en su corazón.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban Collins recibió una carta de Londres donde lo solicitaban para servir en una iglesia por unas semanas.

- Oh, mi querido amigo Edward está enfermo y al parecer demorara en mejorar. ¡Oh, querido Señor mío!- se lamentó profundamente.

- Pero si debes ir, es mejor que lo decidas velozmente.

- Oh, ya lo creo, mi querida prima.

Eliza sufría cuando le decía prima porque sonaba inadecuado. ¡Iba a ser su esposa, por todos los cielos!

- ¿Pero que hará con las misas en Rosings Park?- preguntó la señora Bennet.

- Tengo un amigo clérigo que oficia allí de tanto en tanto. Deberé escribirle de inmediato para explicarle la situación. De seguro no se negará a servir a Lady Catherine.

Dos días después, luego de arreglar los detalles, Collins partió hacia Londres apenado por los bruscos cambios de sus planes. Prometió a su novia escribirle todos los días, (cosa que cumplió), y le aseguró que se verían pronto.

Esto último no se cumpliría ya que se verían doce semanas después, en el mes de Marzo y con el equipaje pronto para ir a Rosings.

**Nota de autor: **

**Primero, muchas gracias por las reviews. Segundo: prometo actualizar pronto y perdón por haber demorado tanto. **

**Tercero: Cree una página en el Facebook de Orgullo y Prejuicio: pages/Se%C3%B1or-y-se%C3%B1ora-Darcy/3214038712956 07?ref=hl. Si quieren, están invitadas a poner me gusta. **

**Espero que le guste este capítulo y nos leemos en la próxima actualización. **

**Aknuk. **

**P.D. Pido perdón si el texto queda desorganizado pero FF me odia y no sube el texto como yo lo edito. Sepan disculpar las molestias.**


End file.
